


Shopping Trip

by A_Blushing_Mess



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Positivity, Clothes Shopping, Fluff, Gen, Plus-Size Reader, Swearing, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Blushing_Mess/pseuds/A_Blushing_Mess
Summary: Anon Request for "Plus sized reader with Venom? Preferably with some "alternative" looks (nose piercing, blue hair, looks intimidating but is a teddy bear in the end)."  -- Reader x Venom Symbiote trying on clothes Drabble.





	Shopping Trip

–

 

You slid into the changing room and closed the door behind you. You were trying not to get your hopes up but gosh it was tempting. You didn’t exactly have the best eye for size but it really looked like this shirt was going to fit you and you really hoped it would because it was so cute.

People probably wouldn’t expect you to wear this kind of shirt. It was a white blouse with frilly sleeves, covered in delicate red roses that looked like they’d been painted on in watercolors. Your usual wardrobe was a bit darker and heavier, seeing as it matched your “resting bitch face” and usually helped you avoid awkward small-talk with strangers. You wouldn’t deny that you liked looking intimidating in general, but you had a bit of a teddy bear side as well and this shirt really fit the bill.

You held it up to yourself in the mirror as a visual test and it looked promising. As you did so, an oily black tendril materialized out of your shoulder, a glistening snake-head with white eyes looking at the article of clothing curiously.

“What do ya think?” you asked the Symbiote, hoping it would approve of its new host’s change in wardrobe.

 **“ _Pretty…and soft,_ ”** was its only reply, its voice quiet and inquisitive in your mind.

You turned your attention back to the shirt.

 _“Come on, please fit,”_  you thought, ripping off your black  _Breaking Benjamin_  t-shirt and being careful not to hook your nose ring in the process. Then you slid that dainty floral blouse off of its hanger.

But your hopes were dashed like autumn leaves in the wind before you had even finished doing up the buttons. The way it stretched across your chest made it clear that you would snap the shirt off if you so much as tried to take a deep breath.

“Fuck,” you hissed, undoing the buttons angrily and tossing your curly blue hair out of your eyes.

You glared at yourself in the changing room mirror, half-naked and trying to figure out who or what it was that you were angry at, exactly. Being angry at your body was obviously doing no good. It was doing its best, after all. You were dieting and exercising to the best of your ability but your metabolism just wouldn’t cooperate…

You weren’t the only plus-sized person in the world. How long was the clothing industry going to be a little bitch to all of you? All the cute shit was always for the small and medium sizes, why couldn’t they spare the time and energy to make some pretty plus-sized clothes? 

It was a struggle you were very familiar with, unfortunately. 

The Symbiote at your shoulder said nothing for a moment, its eyes on the discarded blouse on the floor. Then it turned its alien gaze to your face and pressed a soft, toothy kiss to your cheek, making your scowl break into a snort of laughter instead.

 **“ _I love your form,_ ”** it said to you, affectionately nuzzling against your neck.

“Thanks,” you murmured sincerely, stroking the pliant, undulating surface of its coils with your hand in return.

Such a sweet little alien… thing…

You decided not to let Capitalism get you down. Whatever. On with the day.

You put the blouse back on its hanger and left it in the changing room, pulling on your old clothes and heading out of the store. 

Despite the Symbiote’s earlier reassurance, you couldn’t help but feel just a little bummed as you kept thinking about how cute you would’ve looked in that shirt, if only it had fit. 

Suddenly, as you were getting situated in your car, you felt a cool shivering across the surface of your skin along your torso. When you looked down, your black shirt had been overtaken by the cute white blouse with the flowers, just like you wanted, only it was actually your size. 

You gasped, your heart swelling with happiness and gratitude.

You had only recently become bonded with the Symbiote, so you were still learning about its abilities. Clearly, there were quite a few perks to this relationship.

You gave the smug little serpent at your shoulder a big kiss and a ‘thank you’ before driving out of the parking lot, feeling cute as a goddamn button.

 

–


End file.
